transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Society of Ultimate Villainy
As Elsa and Natalia try to decrypt the Files the LPF found, Zeke struggles to lead the British Response Division against a new threat: The Society of Ultimate Villainy! Plot The Worst of the Bunch Sir Beckett walks into the Bastille, where he is met with Nick Fury. Nick Fury welcomes Sir Beckett, who asks to see the new inmates. Nick Fury suggests not doing so, and Beckett mentions that he's on business from the British Government. Fury tells Beckett that he can tell Zeke that he'll have to think twice before talking to inmates from the Bastille, and goes on to mention that the Bastille holds the worst of criminals. Beckett mentions that he's not reporting to Zeke. Fury then asks who he's reporting to, before Beckett stabs Fury and walks into the Bastille. Beckett tells Fury that he had his chance, before going to the 5th level. He enters it, and calls out to Nino Sexton, Samantha Lomow, Aaron Archer, Penelope Sutton, and Mark Jade. Nino asks who would like to know, and Beckett mentions that he's come to bail them out of S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Beckett then orders his assistant, Ms. Quince, to open the Cells. within mere seconds of opening the cells, Nino races to Beckett and asks what he's getting out of it. Beckett tells Nino that he'll be given a purpose. Samantha asks what the purpose is, and Beckett mentions that as they all know, they were all apprehended by TASKFORCE. Nino mentions that he would've kicked TASKFORCE's ass if it hadn't been for Hyperspeed and Lady Fire. Beckett tells the Inmates that they had all been bested by TASKFORCE, but if they join him, they shall have their revenge. Penelope asks Beckett what he has to offer. August 1, 2025 Beckett tells Penelope that he'll supply them with new forms of power. Nino mentions that nothing beats his motorcycle, and Mark grabs Beckett and tells him that he doesn't need any of them for power. As Mark walks away, Beckett mentions that he's been given a deal by Talon. Mark mentions that he has no idea who Talon is, and Beckett mentions that they were the formal SS Paranormal Division. Beckett mentions that Talon would really like Mark's powers to control the dead to control the Earth. Mark chuckles and asks where they begin. In The Arsenal, Zeke practices with Adam and Roni. Zeke tells both that they have to give him everything they've got if they'll advance in their training. Roni mentions that she's giving everything she's got. Zeke manages to pin Adam on the ground, before being attacked by Roni. Roni pins Zeke to the ground, and Zeke congratulates her. Zeke tells Adam and Roni that training is done for the day, and exits the Training Room. Hilde tells Zeke that she's been contacted by Elsa, and would like for Natalia's Presence in London. Zeke calls Natalia, and orders her to head to Buckingham Palace's Guard Headquarters. Natalia flies away while Hilde tells Zeke that she's getting reports of a trio robbing multiple Clockshops in Lincoln and Grimsby. Zeke orders for the Police to apprehend them, and Hilde goes on to mention that the trio are Supervillains. Zeke then orders Hilde to ready the Quinjet. Hilde nods and asks which Agents he would like. Zeke calls upon the aid of Hyperspeed, Agent 15, Captain Rust, and Bloodshot. All Agents then make their way down to the Quinjet Hangar, before flying away out of The Arsenal. As Roni packs her suit away, she is approached by Adam and mentions that in all of his time he spent helping his dad "terrorize" African-Americans in his hometown, he never did see one fight back as bravely as her. Roni asks what that's suppose to mean, and before Adam could finish, Clemence walks in and tells Adam to leave Roni alone. Adam leaves the room and tells Clemence that they won't last long in a fight against the Nazis. Meanwhile in London, Natalia arrives at Elsa's Office. Elsa tells Natalia that she found some Files from a raid. Natalia asks what she means, and Elsa tells Natalia that the London Police Fore had intercepted a Crime Syndicate's Headquarters, and confiscated several files they found at the Scene. Elsa goes on to mention that the Syndicate had many Historians among them. Elsa pulls out the En Sabah Nur files, which indicates that the First Mutant will return to shape the world in his image. Natalia asks when it will happen, and Elsa mentions that the Egyptians never set a Doomsday Clock. Elsa then shows Natalia the Project: Warmong file. She goes on to mention that the File on Project: Warmong is not clear, as the File is a Need-to-know Basis secrecy; She shows Natalia the New Society Files. Elsa mentions that there is some confusion to the Files, as one indicates a small team of villains organizing to terrorize the UK, and another indicating that the Neo-Nazis will one day unite to overthrow the European Governments. Clear and Present Danger Natalia asks Elsa if she has any ideas who the Neo-Nazis might be, and Elsa suggests HYDRA. Natalia mentions that her brother had prevented HYDRA from taking over England and Nova Britannia. Elsa mentions that it's true, but the files are new. As Natalia continues to look through the Files, Natalia spots a Water mark belonging to Sir Beckett's Office. Natalia concludes that Sir Beckett is building a New Society, and the villains Zeke is going to intercept must be a part of it. Meanwhile, Arthur continues to train with Annabelle and Amy-Evie. Arthur tells both women that they got lucky to destroy the Struckerian Monitor, but there still might be more out there, and they can't count on Captain Germany to aide them. Arthur mentions that neither women have a clear understanding of their foes' objectives, and Annabelle tells Arthur to blow it out his ass. Annabelle then uses her magic to send Arthur to the Obstacle Course, where he is nearly shot by paint, when Ivan and Tracer are training. Tracer apologizes, before Ivan tosses the machine far away from The Arsenal. Meanwhile, in Boston, Nanosec, Professor Princess, and Slo-Mo return with the equipment. Sir Beckett thanks the trio for the supplies, before continuing to work on a contraption. Nanosec asks what it's for, and Professor Princess tells Nanosec not to question their new-found leader. Sir Beckett mentions that he's building a contraption they can use to overpower the King of England. He goes on to mention that they were suppose to act as cat burglars, but since they drew the attention of TASKFORCE, he'll have to hurry to finish his machine, while the rest go out to buy him time. Nanosec races out of the building, but is stopped when Beckett uses Slo-Mo's time piece to slow him down. Beckett tells Nanosec to take the whole team. Nanosec then grabs his team and races away as Beckett and Ms. quince continue to build the machine. In Grimsby, Nanosec asks what they could do, and Angry Archer suggests terrorizing the people to attract the heroes. Nanosec races around the town; Slo-Mo slows down cars, which run into other cars; Angry Archer sends arrows, causing buildings and cars to explode; Professor Princess rides her Alicorn, nabbing other people's belongings; Arcane then uses his powers to raise ghosts from the dead, which begin to chase citizens away; Professor Princess spots a Gun Shop and uses her Alicorn's powers to destroy it. Professor Princess laughs as Arcane stares. Hilde tells Zeke that she's spotted the villains terrorizing Grimsby. Zeke lands the Quinjet and orders everyone to attack. Arcane warns his teammates that TASKFORCE has arrived. As Zeke and Hilde prepare to attack, they are slown down by Slo-Mo. Hyperspeed then begins to chase Nanosec; Jennifer begins to fight Arcane, who uses his ghosts to send her flying; Bloodshot tackles Angry Archer and begins to beat him, until Professor Princess uses her Alicorn's power to cause Bloodshot to fall asleep; Agent 15 slowly backs away and mentions that she doesn't want to fight. Professor Princess asks what they should do with her, and Slo-Mo suggests taking her back to Steamhead. Slo-Mo then suggests using TASKFORCE's Quinjet to return to Base. The Society board The Consulate with Agent 15 and fly towards Boston. Steamhead Mecha In Boston, Slo-Mo takes Sophie to Beckett. He demands to know why they brought a Prisoner, and Nanosec mentions that she surrendered. Beckett calms down and orders Professor Princess to take care of her. As Professor Princess escorts Sophie away, she overhears Steamhead telling Slo-Mo that the Mech is nearly complete. Slo-Mo asks why he built a machine based on steam. Steamhead mentions that much of today depends on electricity to power the world, while he believes that the world's future is relied on steam power. Sophie attempts to send Norse Code to The Arsenal, only for her beeper to be taken away by Professor Princess. Penelope then slams her in a cell, before asking Sophie for her gun. Sophie hands Penelope her gun, and Penelope uses her magic powers to convert the gun into a daisy. Penelope smiles before walking away. Sophie mentions that maybe surrendering wasn't a good idea. Natalia arrives in Grimsby, where he finds Zeke and Hilde slowly returning to normal. Natalia asks what happened, and Zeke mentions that he was blasted by a woman's weapon, before they incapacitated the others and took Sophie Prisoner. The other slowly begin to wake up, and Hilde mentions that they took the Quinjet. Zeke mentions that he planted a tracking device in all TASKFORCE vehicles, in case they were separated from them. Natalia mentions that she discovered who's leading them, and goes on to mention that it's Sir Beckett. Zeke laughs and asks why Beckett would do so. Natalia mentions that Beckett was a cousin to Reginald Mortimer, and had plans to betray the Government in favor of HYDRA. Zeke asks why Beckett would do so, and Natalia mentions that she read through the New Society files, and that they may be facing something big one day. Zeke mentions that they have to go save Sophie, and suggests calling the aide of Michael. Hilde mentions that Michael is away in Nova Britannia, helping in rebuilding the Nation. Zeke mentions that he took note of how Michael started to grow a crush on Sophie, and would do anything for her. Hilde suggests just going in, guns blazing. Zeke agrees to do that instead. Zeke goes on to mention that he's faced all the villains, except Beckett and the one called "Arcane". Zeke then uses a device to track the Quinjet to Boston. Zeke orders everyone to make their way to Boston. In Boston, Steamhead tells his followers that he's finished the machine. He orders Angry Archer to kill the Electricity as he climbs into his mech. The power in Boston goes out, and Steamhead's mech bursts out of an abandoned warehouse. Steamhead orders his followers to attack. As Steamhead Mecha begins to make its way out of Boston, Slo-Mo asks where he's going. Steamhead mentions that he's going to use his mech to dig up some Relics of the old world, relics of power. Angry Archer climbs to the top of the Boston Cathedral and begins to send arrows throughout the square. Nanosec then runs through an Oil truck and causes it to explode. Battle of Boston, England Steamhead Mecha makes its way into the forest and begins to dig. TASKFORCE arrives, and Zeke orders everyone to attack. Hyperspeed enters another chase with Nanosec, now with Natalia joining in. Slo-Mo attempts to freeze Hilde and Zeke, only for Captain Legion to tackle her and begin fighting her. Zeke enters a fight with Professor Princess and demands to know where Beckett is. Penelope mentions that she'll never tell. Penelope uses her magic to cause the ground to rise, and Zeke uses Excalibur to free himself. Penelope orders her Alicorn to charge Zeke, who decapitates the horse. Penelope falls onto the ground and cries over her horse. Zeke tells her that it was her decision to commit crime that killed the horse. Penelope tells Zeke that it was her pet pony, before she used her magic to turn it into an Alicorn. Zeke knocks Penelope unconscious, as Hilde shoots and injures Angry Archer. Arcane then raises an army of Ghosts, and Zeke uses Excalibur to cast a spell to disable Arcane's powers. Zeke then asks Arcane where Beckett is, and Arcane tells him, but addresses Beckett as Steamhead. Zeke runs into the forest, as Hilde orders Captain Legion find Sophie. Captain Legion then looks to the destroyed warehouse and suggests that she knows where Sophie is. Jennifer runs to the warehouse and finds Sophie in a pit. She prepares to use the Laserkraftwerk to free Sophie, only to be attacked by Ms. Quince. Ms. Quince tells Jennifer that Beckett expects no prisoners, and was sent to kill both. Jennifer uses the Laserkraftwerk to kill Ms. Quince. She then uses it to free Sophie, and both run out of the warehouse. Zeke finds Beckett in the forest and demands to know what he has done. As the Steamhead Mecha continues to dig, Beckett approaches Zeke and tells him that the world has moved on, and missed an Order. Zeke asks what Order that would be, and Beckett mentions the Proto-Nazi Order. Zeke tells Beckett that the Nazis shall never return to the light. Beckett tells Zeke that the Artifacts that he is searching for were part of a machine that the Proto-Nazis planned on building. Zeke tells Beckett that he has a choice: To give up this childish act, or face the justice. Beckett tells Zeke that he didn't give Mortimer that option. Beckett goes on to mention that his father would not be fond of his son's accomplishments. Zeke drops his shield and Excalibur, before he attacks Beckett. Meanwhile, the machine continues to dig. Zeke tells Hilde to find any spare forces to stop the machine. Beckett laughs and mentions that the Steamhead Mecha has defenses, so TASKFORCE can do nothing to get to it. Zeke tells Beckett that he's forgetting about one ally. Iron Hulk arrives and attacks Steamhead Mecha. Hyperspeed manages to trip Nanosec, and Lady Fire sends him through a wall. Nanosec expresses his pain, before falling unconscious. Slo-Mo reaches for her time piece, only to be rendered unconscious by Jennifer. Hilde runs to the forest and finds both parties fighting. She fires her gun on Steamhead Mecha, Iron Hulk rips a limb off, and begins to scan the Mecha. He spots that the Mecha has a small weakness far within its' design, but his explosives are too small. Hilde asks Iron Hulk for some assistance, before she is grabbed by iron Hulk. She aims for the weakness with her gun and shoots it. The Mecha begins to fall apart, as Zeke tells Beckett that Steampunk is yesterday's tech. Zeke then knocks Beckett unconscious, before dragging him back to the City. Hilde calls the bunch of villains half-wits. Suddenly, arrows hit the ground and smoke fills the area. When the smoke clears, the Society disappears with it. Zeke asks where that came from, and Hilde realizes that the Angry Archer still had power left, and Professor Princess must've used her powers to teleport everyone to somewhere else. Aftermath Zeke asks what kind of stupid names those individuals chose. Hilde mentions that the names do sound very dumb. Zeke then asks how they escaped the Bastille, and Hilde mentions that Beckett bailed them out, after shooting Nick Fury. Zeke is summoned by Iron Hulk. Zeke returns to the Dig Site, where Iron Hulk presents Zeke with the Relic that Beckett was digging for, A part of the Killstone. Hilde asks what the Killstone is, and Zeke mentions that the Killstone is the key to a Doomsday Machine that will destroy all of Humanity. Zeke orders Iron Hulk to place the Killstone in The Arsenal. Iron Hulk mentions that it will be very protected within the Vault, before flying away. Zeke orders everyone to return to The Arsenal. In The Arsenal, Zeke mentions that it's safe to assume that they should add the Society of Ultimate Villainy on their Targets' List. Hilde asks where he came up with that name, and Zeke suggested that it would be the Ultimate Form of Villainy for Beckett's Society to hunt for the keys to Humanity's Destruction. Hilde asks what the Killstone does, and Zeke mentions that within the Ancient texts of Da'at Yichud, the Killstone was created by Unworldly beings to be the "Restart" button for Humanity. Zeke also mentions that while in his time in exile, he met a group of assassins, who had a similar fear: The Pieces of Eden. Hilde asks what the Pieces of Eden are, and Zeke mentions that he'll tell the others a different time, but they should rest for a while. Within a Warehouse in Warsaw, Poland, Alex approaches Baron von Blitzschlag. Blitzschlag tells Alex that he has discovered several new things with the remains of the Shadow Knight. Alex tells Blitzschlag that all he has learned so far was already discovered by scientists. Blittzschlag mentions that thorugh searching the Shadow Knight's Paranormal Endoplasm, he has discovered that the substance comes from a plain of existence known as the Spectral World. Alex asks if he means the Afterlife, and Blitzschlag mentions that all Ghosts who remain in the Afterlife and do not go to Heaven or Hell is transported to the Spectral World. Alex congratulates Blitzschlag, before Blitzschlag mentions that he is on the track to reviving the Shadow Knight... TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters * Society of Ultimate Villainy ** Sir Charles Beckett/ Steamhead ** Nino Sexton/ Nanosec ** Samantha Lomow/ Slo-Mo ** Aaron A. Archer/ Angry Archer ** Penelope Sutton/ Professor Princess ** Mark Jade/ Arcane ** Ms. Quince * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury * British Response Division ** King Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Union Shield ** Adam Crow/ Quietus ** Jaronira "Roni" Conod/ Springload ** Queen Hildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton/ The Commando ** Natalia Oxton/ Lady Fire ** Clemence Vernon/ Protostorm ** Arthur Smith/ Vanguardian ** Annabelle Oxton/ Acelock ** Amy-Evie Oxton/ Angel Stream ** Ivan Zaryanova/ Dread Quake ** Lena Braddock/ Tracer ** Martin Guillard/ Hyperspeed ** Sophie Martel/ Agent 15 ** Jennifer Rust-Blazkowicz/ Captain Legion ** John Oxton/ Bloodshot ** ARES/ Iron Hulk * Elsa Bloodstone * Talon ** Alex Crow ** Baron von Blitzschlag Soundtrack * "Enjoy the Silence" by Depeche Mode Episode Casualties * Ms. Quince Notes * The Society of Ultimate Villainy originated from Transformers: Animated, but I thought I would get more out of them in this series. Including adding new members: Steamhead and Arcane. * This is the first time that Talon is addressed as the SS Paranormal Division. Talon was the Paranormal Divison for the Nazi Reich, HYDRA was its Science Division, while FENRIS is its Special Projects Division. The Paranormal and Special Projects Divisions are in reference to WOLFENSTEIN. the Paranormal Divison was led by Helga von Schabbs, and the Special Projects Division was led by General Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse. * Proto-Nazis is the name to a fictional Neo Nazi Order that existed during the Steampunk/Victorian Age. Hence, why I envisioned for Sir Charles Beckett/ Steamhead to be a Steampunk-styled villain. * Da'at Yichud was a Secret Jewish Organization from Wolfenstein. * The Pieces of Eden were the main subject, or treasures, being hunted down by the Assassin and Templar Orders in the Assassin's Creed franchise. This won't be the only reference to Assassin's Creed though. Episode Script Society of Ultimate Villainy Script